DESCRIPTION: Statistical and methodological support including (1) research design and biostatistical analysis, (2) computer support (3) data management and QA, (4) biostatistical training, (5) selection, analysis, interpretation of life measures. The Maharishi University of Management (MUM) team will collaborate with the University of Iowa (UI) in setting up and operating the Core. UI collaborators will advise on administrative and technical issues. The scope and complexity of our numerous thematically-related CVD projects requires the support of a biostatistical core.